Lawson and Gelman Kidnap JessicaFin23 and Melt Her Down Into Meat and Get Grounded
At the park, Lawson and Gelman were dismayed. Lawson: Man! We can't believe that JessicaFin23 makes grounded videos out of our friends especially me, you, Mundy and Skeens! Gelman: Yeah, she whomps! She's nothing but a meddling idiot! What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, Gelman! Let's call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt JessicaFin23 down into meat! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: That meddling girl JessicaFin23 makes grounded videos out of me, Gelman and our friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Can you come over here to melt JessicaFin23 down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson and Gelman. Ratchet: Okay Lawson and Gelman, let's go hunt JessicaFin23! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap her and send her to the Chop Shop to melt her down into meat! Gelman: Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson, Gelman and Ratchet went off to find JessicaFin23, and then they confronted her. Lawson: Hey JessicaFin23! JessicaFin23: Lawson and Gelman, what do you want for me now? Lawson: How dare you make grounded videos out of me, my friend Gelman and our friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Gelman: That's it, we're giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! JessicaFin23: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! JessicaFin23: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson and Gelman brought me here to help them and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for making grounded videos out of them and theirs friends especially Mundy and Skeens! JessicaFin23: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me, Lawson and Gelman are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Gelman: Come with us! Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman picked up JessicaFin23, and carried her around the town. JessicaFin23 was kicking and screaming. JessicaFin23: RATCHET, LAWSON, GELMAN, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have made grounded videos for way too long! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place JessicaFin23 on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman carried JessicaFin23 up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed JessicaFin23 on the conveyer belt. Lawson : And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, JessicaFin23! Gelman: Yeah! Say goodbye, JessicaFin23! Then JessicaFin23 was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! JessicaFin23: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Gelman: Shred her to pieces! The Choppers began to shred JessicaFin23 to pieces. JessicaFin23: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then JessicaFin23 was in pieces, and then all the remains of JessicaFin23 were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! Gelman: Yeah, JessicaFin23 will be meat for good! The remains of JessicaFin23 went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman cheered. Ratchet: Yay! JessicaFin23 is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more JessicaFin23! Gelman: Yeah, that's what she gets for making grounded videos out of me, Lawson and our friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now JessicaFin23 won't make grounded videos out of you two and your friends especially Mundy and Skeens ever again. Lawson: Yeah, she won't make grounded videos out of us ever again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet, Lawson and Gelman shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Gelman: You're the best! Ratchet: You're welcome, Lawson and Gelman! So Lawson and Gelman went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, JessicaFin23 deserves it for making grounded videos out of me, Gelman and our friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Gelman: But dad, JessicaFin23 deserves it for making grounded videos out of me, Lawson and our friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Gelman's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson and Gelman to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, JessicaFin23 deserves it for making grounded videos out of Lawson, Gelman and their friends especially Mundy and Skeens! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap JessicaFin23 and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Chopper Joey as Gelman Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Julie as JessicaFin23 Young Guy as Forge Paul as Chopper Brian as Chopper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Kristin Konkle's screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's angry voice Gelman's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos